Promised
by darkness wasted
Summary: Sonic goes off to defeat Eggman once and for all. He leaves behind his daughter Harmony. It's been 7 years and Sonic hasn't come back. Is he gone?


**11 years ago**

"Promise you're coming back." A small blue female hedgehog frowned hugging her father's waist. They were outside of their home on an autumn night. The stars were shining and a cool breeze was passing through.

"I promise." The blue blur smiled. He patted his daughter's head and smiled. Sonic was going out to finish Eggman off for good with Tails and Knuckles.

Sonic picked up the seven year old and hugged her. The young hedgehog hugged his neck and nuzzled against his shoulder. She had her mother's bangs but her father's quills. She was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. She wore black sneakers.

"I don't want you to go!" She cried into her father's shoulder. Her mother, Amy, was frowning and watching them both.

"I'll be back. I just have to make sure egghead is gone for good." Sonic smiled looking at her. The baby she-hog frowned and looked right at her father's emerald eyes.

She bowed her head and dropped her ears.

"Hey…I promised I'd be back didn't I?" Sonic smiled. He nuzzled his head against his daughter's. She giggled and did the same to him. Sonic's heart broke. He was going to miss her laugh and her tiny hugs. He looked over at Amy and smiled. The pink hedgehog went up to them and hugged them both.

"Hurry back Sonic." Amy frowned crying into his shoulder.

"The minute Eggman is gone I'm coming straight home. The president said he'd tell you both when I'd be back. But hehe…I'll probably be here when he calls and tells you I'm on my way." The blue blur smiled and put his little girl down. He hugged Amy tight and turned to leave.

Sonic looked back at his family and smiled. His daughter hugged her mother's side and was waving at Sonic. He waved back and sped off.

"I miss him already mama." The young hedgehog frowned.

"Same here." Amy smiled rubbing her daughter's head.

"Come on Harmony. Let's get inside. It's getting cold out here." Amy smiled.

"Yes mama." Harmony took hold of Amy's hand and was led towards their home.

"Come back soon daddy." frowned the tiny hedgehog. She only reached Amy's waist in height.

--

**7 years later**

On the shorelines of Emerald beach stood a mature female hedgehog. The summer breeze played with her bangs and quills. She had her arms at her side. Her emerald green eyes scanned the ocean. She listened to the seagulls cry out. She closed her eyes and one of her favorite memories came into play.

--

_Flashback_

"_Weee! Weee! Hahah!! Again, again!" Harmony giggled in Sonic's arms. He was throwing her up into the air and catching her again. She was enjoying it. They were at the beach. As much as Sonic hated the water, Harmony wanted to play at the beach. Being the good father he was he took her there often to play. _

"_Again!? Harmony I'm tired heheh." Sonic laughed holding his baby girl. _

"_Oh please!" She smiled. She was six at the time. _

"_Oh……… alright!" Sonic smiled. He began to play with her again. She laughed and landed safely in his arms. _

"_Daddy, look!" Harmony pointed at a Tails hero chao that was walking across the beach. Sonic smiled and laughed at how interested Harmony was into the chao. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the chao. It cooed and jumped up and down. Then more chao of all kinds came from all over to play with harmony. She sat in the sand and the chao flew over to her. A few were on her lap and a couple landed on her head. Some went onto her shoulder and snuggled against her. Sonic smiled and looked at his daughter. _

"_Heheh. Look daddy! They like me! Hehhee." Harmony laughed. Sonic beamed and sat near her. Harmony yawned and looked at her father. She smiled and climbed onto his lap. The chao followed. A few were on Sonic's head, shoulder, and lap. The others were on Harmony's head and shoulders. She was also hugging a Shadow dark chao that fell asleep against her. Harmony nuzzled against her father's chest and sighed. Sonic put his arms around her and rocked her a bit. _

"_I love you daddy." She smiled. _

"_I love you too." Sonic smiled and closed his eyes. Harmony yawned again and took a nap against her protective father. _

_End of Flashback_

--

Harmony opened her eyes. Tears started to fall. She didn't fight them back. She looked around and found the spot where the memory took place. The chao still went to the same spot to play. She walked up to the area. It was near the dunes. She smiled and sat in the same spot. Years have passed the place has changed. She heard cooing and turned her head. She saw two chao going up to her. She smiled and looked at them. One was a Tails hero chao while the other was a neutral chao. The Tails chao smiled and jumped onto her lap. The neutral chao hovered over to Harmony's head. More tears started to fall as the memory came back. She looked up and saw a blue chao. It was a Sonic hero chao. It looked at her and crocked it's head. She smiled and watched it stumble it's way over to her. It smiled and a tiny heart came over it's head. Harmony picked it up and hugged the chao. It cooed and hugged her back. It squirmed and Harmony let it go. It flew up and waved at her.

"Chao chao." It said before zooming off. The neutral chao followed. The Tails chao fell asleep on the hedgehog's head. She frowned and picked it up. She cradled the chao in her arms and it snuggled against her black shirt.

Her ears perked up when she heard laughter. She held the chao close and followed the sounds. She saw a black echidna playing with a young male echidna.

"Come on dad! Throw it already!" The little orange echidna smiled.

"Alright! Here!" The father threw a ball at the little one and he started to case after it.

"Hehe! I got it!" The young one smiled. The father laughed and was greeted with a hug by his son. The young echidna hugged his father's waist. He dropped the ball. Harmony crocked her head and smiled.

"I love ya dad." The little one said.

Harmony's heart broke. She looked away and started to walk off. Tears fell in greater numbers now.

"Harmony?"

Harmony's ears perked up and she turned to see her mother. Amy's quills grew longer. They were down to her waits and a white shirt and bue jeans replaced her pink dress. She had an hourglass figure like Harmony.

"Yes mama?" The blue hedgehog said going up to her mother.

"What are you doing out here? It's almost dark." Amy smiled.

"Sorry mama. I just came here to…I came to be alone." Harmony frowned.

"I see." Amy frowned, "Harmony if this is about your father…."

"Mama, please don't." Harmony said through sobs.

"Sweetie I'm sorry. I…I miss him too." Amy said hugging her daughter.

"I just…I just can't believe he's….he's….**gone**!" Harmony collapsed into her mother's arms and cried her heart out. Amy stroked her daughter's quills and cried as well.

"It's okay dear. It's going to be okay." Amy frowned.

Harmony closed her eyes and remembered the day her life turned into a living nightmare.

--

_Flashback_

"_Harmony dear?" Amy called from the kitchen. Harmony was staring at the phone. She was sitting on a blue couch waiting for the call saying that her daddy was on his way back. It's been four months since he had left to defeat Eggman. _

"_Yes mama!" Harmony shouted from the sofa._

"_Please stop looking at the phone. The call will come. Don't worry." Amy giggled. Harmony frowned and slid off the sofa. _

_She walked up to her room and sat on her bed. She looked around and saw her bookshelf. She hopped off the bed and found her favorite story. __Goodnight Moon. __She flipped through it and put it back. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside._ _The stars were out too._ _She found her chao plushy and hugged it. She started to play with her blocks and then started to play with her talking storybook. _

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"_Huh! Daddy!" Harmony shouted. "Come on mister stuffing! It's daddy!" Harmony said looking at her chao toy. She ran out of the room. She had her father's speed so she was at the phone in no time. Before Amy was even there, Harmony already answered it. _

"_Hello! Hi mister president! Uh-huh. Yeah mama's right here! Mama it's the president!" Harmony smiled. Amy giggled and took the phone form her daughter. Harmony remembered her father saying he'd probably be back before the call. She thought he was waiting outside for her hug. She grabbed her plushy and headed for the door. She opened it expecting to see her father but what she found were her Uncles, Knuckles and Tails. _

"_Uncle Knuckles? Uncle Tails?" Harmony said a bit confused. They both looked hurt and had injuries easily visible. _

_Harmony crawled under Knuckles and Tails and hoped to see her father. Knuckles frowned, closed his eyes, and bowed his head, Tails, looked away. _

"_Daddy! Daddy where are you!? Daddy!" Harmony shouted. She cupped her hands to her mouth so her voice could go out further. _

_She turned to her uncles and frowned. _

"_Where's my daddy?" She said getting cold. It was winter and all she had on where her tiny pink slippers and pink pajamas. _

"_What! No! No it can't be! No there must be a mistake!" Amy shouted over the phone. Tails walked into the house and took the phone away from Amy. Knuckles frowned and went up to Harmony. The little blue hedgehog looked around Knuckles and saw Amy crying into Tails' chest. They were both sitting on the floor with tears. _

"_Mama?" Harmony frowned. _

"_Uncle Knuckles what's wrong with mama? And where's my daddy?" Harmony frowned. The red echidna went down on one knee and placed one of his hands on the little one's shoulder. _

"_Baby……your daddy…he….he um...…huh." Knuckles bowed his head and looked away. _

"_Uncle Knuckles…….when is my daddy coming back?" Harmony said with her voice shaking. Partly from the cold. She hugged her plushy and waited for the answer. _

"_Sweetie…." At this point Knuckles had tears streaming down his muzzle. "Your daddy….(sniffle) isn't coming back." The red echidna said frowning._

"_No. No he promised. He said he would! You're lying! No he said he was coming back! No! Daddy! Daddy where are you!" Harmony got out of Knuckles' grip and raced off towards the woods. _

"_Harmony!" Knuckles yelled out after her._

"_Harmony!" Amy cried running out of the house with Tails. _

_Harmony raced off with tears flying from her eyes. The tears were brushed back because of her speed. _

"_Daddy! Daddy come back! Daddy where are you! Daddy! You promised!" Harmony shouted out to the woods around her. She threw her plushy down and continued on._

_She found a clearing in the center of the forest. She looked around. The trees made the clearing appear as a circle. She looked up and saw snow starting to fall. She shuck from the cold wind._

"_You promised me daddy! You promised you'd come back! Daddy! Daddy you promised me you'd come back!" Harmony cried. She fell to the brown grass and dirt. She pounded the ground and started to cry out._

"_You promised! You __**promise**__!" She laid face down in the ground and cried. _

"_Harmony." _

_Her ears perked up and she looked around._

"_Harmony."_

_It sounded like an echo through the trees and snow. The ground was all white now. _

"_Daddy?" _

"_Harmony."_

"_Daddy! Daddy you're here! Daddy!" She got up and ran after the echo. _

"_Harmony!" _

"_Daddy I'm coming! I'm coming daddy!" She said with tears falling down her peach colored muzzle. _

"_Harmony! Harmony!" _

"_I'm coming daddy! I'm coming!" She cried. She could see it now. Her running into her father's arms and crying her little heart out. He would tell her everything was okay now. That nothing was wrong. She knew it. She just knew. _

"_Harmony where are you?"_

"_I'm here daddy! I'm here!" she said through falling tears. Then she saw the bushes moving that were ahead of her. She stopped in her tracks and gasped. Knuckles came out of the bushes and ran up to her. Harmony realized now that it was her Uncle Knuckles calling for her not her father. _

"_Uncle…Knuckles. I…I…" Harmony started to shake and she fell to her knees. She started to wail as if she was in pain. In reality she was. Her heart was broken. Knuckles picked her up and held her close. _

"_Why Uncle Knuckles! Why my daddy!" She cried and hugged his neck. Amy and Tails rushed over to them. Amy had tears in her eyes. She hugged Knuckles and held Harmony too. Tails hugged Amy and his niece. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie." Amy said through her sobs. _

_End of Flashback_

Harmony continued to cry into Amy shoulder.

"Sweetie, please stop crying." Amy frowned.

Harmony sighed and nodded. She looked at her mother and smiled. Amy smiled back. Harmony looked a lot like Sonic, which reminded Amy how much she missed him.

"Dinner is ready and your Uncles are at home."

"Mama, mind if I just stay a little longer?"

"Alright. A little longer. Don't stay out here to long." Amy kissed her head and walked home. Harmony looked at the chao. It was awake now. It cooed and hovered near Harmony's nose. It kissed her nose and flew off. She smiled and looked back out towards the water. The sun was setting. It showed beautifully through the multi colored sky.

She sighed and headed home.

--

She walked all the way home alone.. She opened the front door and walked inside.

"Hey sweetie."

She looked around and saw her godfather, Shadow. He smiled and stood up from the sofa. She smiled and ran up to him. She hugged him and nuzzled against his chest fur.

"Uncle Shadow." she frowned trying to hold back tears. He was a real good friend of her father's and she hardly ever saw him.

"It's okay baby." He smiled and rubbed her head. She let him go and saw her other uncles, Knuckles and Tails. She hugged them all and went to have supper with them.

She listened as the adults spoke. She sat in her seat and looked between her mother and uncles. They were speaking in happy tones. She smiled and saw that her mother was actually smiling. Her godfather was smiling along with them. She started to feel tired.

"Mama?"

"Yes Harmony?" Amy smiled.

"May I please be excused? I'm sleepy." She smiled like a child even though she was seventeen.

"Sure Harmony. Goodnight." Amy smiled. Harmony hugged her mother and then her uncles. She walked up the stairs and into her room. Some things changed like a stereo, a flat screen TV and a few other electronic devices. She kept getting them as presents for Christmases and birthdays. Sometimes it would be just random. She knew it was just her family trying to make her feel better. But all she wanted. The only thing she ever wanted was her father. She went to her closet and found her night cloths. She took a shower and went back into the room. She smiled at the chao plushy that was sitting on her bed. She held the same one when she found out about Sonic. She picked it up and hugged it.

"I miss you daddy." She said crying into the plushy.

She pulled back the blankets and got into bed. She pulled them back up to her shoulder and nuzzled against the white bed. She sighed and held the plushy close.

--

"She's still mourning over the loss?" Shadow frowned. The adults were now in the living room drinking coffee since it was so cold outside.

"Yes Shadow. She was just at the beach recently. It was where she and Sonic went to be together." Amy frowned.

"Poor kid. Must be ruff. I know this place hasn't been the same since he…" Knuckles couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

"Yeah. I lost my brother and Harmony lost her father. I wish there was something we can do." Tails frowned.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one kid." Shadow frowned. He still called Tails a kid since he was the youngest of the bunch.

"Maybe we should take her out so she can have some fun with her friends?" Tails smiled.

"Tails…(sigh) all she wants is Sonic." Amy frowned. Everyone stayed quiet after that was said.

"Look Amy, how about I take her out to get her away from here for a bit? I can taker her anywhere she wants with Chaos Control." Shadow shrugged.

"That'd be nice Shadow. Thank you." Amy smiled drinking some of her coffee.

"Sweet idea Shadow." Knuckles smirked.

"Well, seeing is I am her guardian it's one of my duties to make sure she's happy." Shadow smirked.

"Yeah that's true. So where would you…"

_Knock Knock_

Tails was cut off from the question because of a knock at the door. Amy was about to answer it but Shadow told her he'd answer it. He went to the door and opened it.

"Hel…dear god!" Shadow yelled. Everyone stood up from their seat and tried to see whom it was.

"What the….!" Knuckles' jaw dropped and he almost dropped his coffee cup.

"No way!" Tails smiled and was close to tears.

"Sonikuu." Amy smiled with tears trickling down her muzzle. There before them stood the supposed fallen hero. He had on a warm smile.

"Sonic….oh my goodness!" Amy cried running up to him. Sonic smiled and opened his arms wide to receive the hug he's longed for sine the day he left his family.

"Oh my Sonikuu! You've come back!" Amy cried into his shoulder. Sonic laid his head on Amy's shoulder and closed his eyes. He rocked a bit making Amy do the same. Amy continued to cry tears of sadness and also tears of happiness.

"How! We thought you were dead! It's been seven years!" Shadow yelled.

"I was injured and fell unconscious when Eggman was destroying the city we were trying to defend. I wasn't breathing so the government pronounced me dead. Turns out, I was in a coma, which ate up most of the years. No one knew what to do since they told Amy that I died. I was hoping they'd tell her but I see they haven't." Sonic smiled stroking Amy's face gently. She smiled and nuzzled against his hand. He smiled and kissed her head.

"I'll have a word with them." Shadow growled cracking his fists.

"It's good to know you're alive and back." Tails smiled. Sonic rubbed his baby brother's head and smiled. Knuckles nodded as if saying I agree.

"Sonic…there's someone who's missed you terribly." Amy smiled looking into Sonic's eyes. He smiled and nodded.

Amy stepped aside to allow Sonic in. He started to walk up the stairs. He found Harmony's room and smiled. He went up to the door and pushed it in. It opened and revealed a sleeping hedgehog hugging a chao plushy. He chuckled and went up to her bed. She was facing the window and had her back towards the door. She was breathing deeply. Sonic went around facing her. He sat on the side of the bed and stroked her bangs and quills. He noticed some tears falling again.

"Harmony. Sweetie?" Sonic smiled.

"Huh? Uncle Shadow? What time is it?" Harmony said sitting up. She opened her eyes fully only to be met with emerald green eyes. She gasped and looked right at them. She started to tear up.

"Daddy?" She said looking right at the familiar eyes, "I must be dreaming." Harmony frowned bowing her head. Sonic put his index finger under Harmony's chin and lifted her head up.

"No. It's not." Sonic misled stroking her quills.

Harmony panted and lounged at him. She cried into his chest with no sign of stopping.

"**Daddy**!!" she cried out. Sonic smiled and hugged her back. He held her close as if he'd lose her if he didn't.

Harmony continued to cry against her father and hugging him tighter.

"Shhh. Shh. Harmony it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Sonic smiled. Harmony closed her eyes and smiled. An image she's longed for came into mind.

_Image_

_(Harmony is six again)_

"_Daddy! Daddy your back!" Harmony shouted after running through the forest. Sonic smiled and picked her up._

_Harmony cried into his shoulder and nuzzled against him. _

"_Just liked you promised! You're back! I thought…….." Harmony cried against him now even harder. Sonic kissed her head and held her close. _

"_Shhhh everything is going to be alright. I'm here." Sonic smiled. _

"_I love you daddy." _

"_I love you too." Sonic smiled nuzzling against his daughter's fur. _

A/N: Awh. I love family fics. Don't you? What did you think?


End file.
